


Doctor Candy

by Jackb



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blind idiot, Doctor / Patient, Fluff, Friend to Lover, M/M, Stolen Kiss, everybody know except them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: After a Plasma Storm the Medbay is in repair, but Mccoy still have to check on Spock even if the biobeds are broken. But Spock is not a good patient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that English is NOT my first language, so be gentle with the poor diversity of word and any grammatical/orthographic errors, It’s not an excuse, but I do my best.
> 
> Good Reading : )

« Spock, I conjure you, stay still ! »  
« Doctor, maybe you should rethink your protocol ? » Say a topless Spock.  
« My protocol is perfectly fine, it's you who doesn't cooperate. »  
« I assure you I'm willing to cooperate. »  
« Then stay immobile or we will have to start over. »

Mccoy finally put out a cable with a camera on his tip from Spock body and rub his eyes with his hand to chase away the weariness.

« Damnit » He mumbles.

Spock look at him.

« May I return on the bridge ? I have work to do. »  
« We haven't finish Spock. »  
« Maybe we should wait until the biobeds are functioning again. »  
« I'm not going to let you go until I make sure you perfectly ok. Scott say he still have for five hours to repair the principal and auxiliary power on medbay due to a fucking plasma storm popping from a stupid nebula. Be happy, he have been able to give us light. »  
« Nebula can't be stupid. »

Mccoy stare at him whiles he clean the cable and the camera. Then he take a sit next to the bed and look more gentle.

« So what's the problem ? I know it's not comfortable, and it's painful. But I already told you I can't give you anything or it will distort the protocol. »  
« You have been perfectly clear. The pain is not the problem. »  
« So what it is ? Honestly I didn't expect you to be this difficult, even Chekov did better and he was sobbing the entire test. »  
« Like you said, this protocol is not comfortable. »  
« Come on I've already seen you deal with worse than that. » Mccoy shout.  
« It's you the doctor, find a way. » Spock is clearly uncooperative with all this business and it piss off Mccoy.

He sighs.

« Fine, I will give you fifteen minutes for rest or meditate, then we will restart the protocol. You ok with that ? »  
« I would prefers go on the bridge. »  
« You can't, you not dismiss from my broken medbay. » He get up, « In fifteen minutes Spock, try to relax. »

Mccoy leaves the room, but Chapel is still there, working on some medical files, she look at Spock.

« Do you want something to drink sir ? » She ask.  
« No, thank you nurse. » answer Spock maybe a little raw.

She leaves the room too with a smiles, this two guys are so hilarious. It's known that's the two of them run after each other. It's known except for the principal concerned who apparently have no clue of what wait under their nose. They just have to take it, but they just too stupid to remark.

She go find Leonard.

« Maybe you need to relax him a little before pursue the test. Be a little gentler. »  
« I'm gentle with him, I take care of my patients, only Jim lives a hell sometime. »  
« Maybe he need more. » Mccoy grunt and she leaves for continuing her work.

Mccoy enter in the room again and approach Spock quietly, he take his sit.

« Maybe you want someone else to pursue the test, M'Benga can do it if you prefers. » Spock raise an eyebrow.  
« Why would I do that doctor ? You perfectly competent to run the protocol. »  
« I know, but maybe you will be more comfortable with someone else. »  
« I don't think it would change anything doctor. »  
« So you're okay with me to run the test ? »  
« I think I have been clear. »  
« Yes. Are you relax ? Can we begin now ? »  
« Pursue. »

Mccoy cleans again the cable and the belly skin of Spock. Then with a strong grip on the stomach he start enter the cable with the camera.

« Stay still and relax Spock. It's will be over sooner than you think. » But Spock moves a little.  
« Stay calm. »  
« So what the result ? »  
« For the moment I only find the pink colored cells, so it's good, but it will be finish when I make sure you haven't any infected cells, so if I say Yellow be sure you will be out of the bridge until I fix you. »

The long minutes pass where Mccoy try to reassure Spock and make him stay immobile. And Spock pass his time trying to control himself with a really warm and firm hand on his belly, who's actually very difficult. Because he loves this hands and the owner of it.

« We finish, I retire the cable, there we go, we see the end, aaaaand it's out. » He smiles and put a bandage over the little hole he have made to pass the cable in Spock body. « You can dress up, it's finish, you're fine, nothing abnormal. Well I have seen a little cyst but I will check on it later, it look benign. »  
« Thank you doctor. » Spock sit on the bed whiles he put back his shirt.

He raises the nose to face Mccoy. This one bend over and poses a little kiss on his green lips. Then go back to his pad. Spock is surprised.

« So you ok, you can go back to the bridge, I discharge you. »  
« What was that doctor ? » He ask, the voice raw.  
« Special Doctor Candy for good patient. Well, the adult version of doctor candy. You did good, it's a reward. »

Spock stand up but don't find anything to say, Mccoy is already back to his others works. So he leaves and go back to the bridge, with lips in fire and a confused mind.

None of them talk about the kiss, they go like nothing happened. But after two week, Spock finish a routine medical exam with Mccoy.

« You can dismiss Spock. »  
« Where is my Doctor Candy ? » He asks sitting on the biobed.

Leonard turn back to him surprised, but Spock look open to him, waiting, it's not a bad joke. They have been fucking blind. So he approach, pass his arms around Spock back and give him a proper human kiss. Spock seems eager for it, and it's even better.

End.


End file.
